


Delve

by EmpressKira



Series: Just Be Good [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace!Centric, Dark!Marco, Darker Theme, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Not a ship fic, Other, Psychological Trauma, Torture, but not too much, dark!sabo, established Marco/Sabo, implications of dubcon, mentions of Smoker/Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Sequel to "Trapped". Just when Ace thought he could live his life freely now, his past comes to haunt him so vividly. Now he can't figure out what to do with himself and where he should turn. Would he escape this time? Or was it too late?





	Delve

**Author's Note:**

> I had decided to do a sequel for 'Trapped' (so yes you will have to read that to understand this one), not only because a few mentioned it, but also the fact that I was kind of thinking on it for a little while and needed to get the plot phoenix out. A fair warning that this one does not contain a happy ending. A twisted, unexpected one yes, but happy? Most likely not unless you enjoy that kind of thing! (Totally loving it over here so I wouldn't judge) Also remember: not a ship fic!  
> Enjoy!

It took me over a year to fully get myself back out to patrolling and then another before I would go out by myself. After what happened, being  _trapped_  in that home with those two people, Shanks took the liberty of having me stay with him or Benn. No trial had been done, the two lunatics admitting to what they had done while gaining a bargain. It was sick, making my stomach twist unpleasantly at the news of ten to fifteen years in prison, meaning they would be able to get out. There was mentioning of them seeking psychiatric help—that they desperately need—but they made sure to separate them as together was worse on both mentalities.

When I had returned to the precinct after three months, I had been told to do desk work and not to push myself. People welcomed me back heartily, but I could see the pity in their eyes of a twenty-one-year-old having to go through something like that. I didn't let it get to me, saving that point of time when I returned to the temporary home and was able to seek comfort from Shanks. The man had been sure to be a type of guardian for me as I didn't have anyone else. I had mostly been a loner and my childhood hadn't been the best after I lost Dadan. Shanks and Benn became the next best thing for my situation as I  _needed_  someone there for me. Not only for the fact my arms were still in bad shape and they had to surgically  _fix_  my ankle, but also for my mental and emotional state.

I had been traumatized and I knew that if I had to stay any longer, I would have broken completely for them. That's what those insane people wanted, for me to break down and not fight them any longer. It all had been so tempting, to basically lay down and accept my fate. Let them both do as they wanted as my mentality was being torn between the torture and the care they provided. Whenever I thought back on the memories, I can't bring up the names and anyone who says them has me tensing while covering ears.

I had been assigned at least six months of desk work and I had been so relieved to do so. I took the offered extra couple months before letting them slowly bring me back out into the world to go on patrol with a partner. A lot of people got to know me better and seemed to enjoy when I got my 'fire' back into me. Though, when I got to go by myself again, I felt myself distancing again and it only seemed right. They didn't _need_  to talk with me any longer than when having to partner up for any reason, but didn't change that I had Shanks and Benn there for me as they helped me move closer to them in those first few months of desk work.

Turning twenty-nine just a few months ago—being eight years after the incident—I find myself in a good place with everything. I am still a cop, doing patrols and sometimes get thrown over to jailer work when they need someone. I have seen people come and go, being offered different positions, but not wanting to leave. In all honesty, my safest place had been here with my two specified guardians as I couldn't deny the two detectives being anything else. They had finally got together and Benn being the one to move as Shanks is closer to me. Then there is the fact Shanks claimed that he was adopting me even though I was twenty-four and  _clearly_  an adult at the time. Nonetheless, I had put him and Benn as my emergency contacts and spent time with them as if they were like my parents—maybe more along the lines of uncles?

I also started dating, dipping my toes between women and men, though the latter came a bit reluctantly. I couldn't deny I felt an attraction towards males, but I had to slowly work back into it and held most people off with the contact. It seems my lack of physical contact in the beginning made most leave only shortly after being with me, but Benn had always told me that if they wanted to be with me then they would understand. Then last year I had met a colleague of Shanks, just getting transferred to their private detective office some months prior and settling in.

There was a stability with him, giving me reassurance and he was older with experience and, though showing a stern appearance, is soft-hearted. It took a little time to realize my interest and was sure to be forward with it. At first, he had been reluctant and I asked if he wanted to try coffee or lunch breaks to see where we go. He agreed and we set a time easily enough. On the first break for lunch, we talked of many different things and seemed to run together smoothly enough. After that it continued and we have been dating for a while, affection being shown more as I grew warmer to it and finally was able to fully immerse in it with him.

"You made coffee?" A groggy mumble lingers and I chuckle while wiggling into the sheets, his arm finding around my waist to bring me in as he always said I was a heater.

"Of course I did, Smokey Bear." I tease while lifting his head to get my arm beneath and holding around it, grazing fingers through his grey hair. Even with the color of his hair, Smoker was only six years older than me, it was just his hair decided to grey sooner and he let it. "Strong brew. Just how you like it," I mention in a light voice. A groan leaves him as I coaxed him awake after a night of work that hounded him.

When his phone began to ring, he gripped to me as a means to not get it and I chuckled. "It's probably just Tashigi," the words are mumbled as lips find my skin and I enjoy the sensations blooming through me. "I'll call her back." He says, almost like a reminder for himself and his phone lays off on the persistent ringing.

"You know, she is going to call me." I comment and without missing a beat, my phone began to ring and he grumbles in irritation. "Must be important, let me get you a to go mug just to be on the safe side." I tell him, moving as his head shifts and those silver eyes greet me tiredly, but a smile shows.

"Thanks, my fire." A tinge of heat flourishes through me, liking his sweet talks that he reserves for when we are alone and mostly cuddling. I smile while shifting to press lips to his in a few short pecks and a last swooping in for a little longer before pulling away.

"Mh, let me get you some." I repeat while starting to untangle from him and rolling out of the bed.

Walking out of the bedroom, I heard him greet his partner over the phone and I shift down the small apartment hall into the kitchen—this being my home. Getting a to-go mug, I start adding the teaspoon of creamer and sugar, stirring it once coffee is added. Smoker is flying in already dressed, hand tugging at his belt to get it locked in place. A chuckle leaves me at the known sight and get the spoon out and set to the side while closing his mug. He is getting his shoes on, lacing the nice shoes that are also made for any chase he may need to do, and I move over to the door. He is making his way through with a hand comb his hair one last time over to the side and shoving keys and wallet away into pockets, noticing his weapon in place by his hip. Hands cup my face immediately after things are tucked away and he kisses me deeply. A soft moan leaves me in content and he pulls back, letting me hand his mug over.

"Try not to maul Tashigi, again." I mention and he snorts, having me chuckle while he takes a sip of the coffee. A hum leaves him in delight before swooping in for another kiss and I return it before he shifts away.

"I'll text you later," another chaste kiss finds me. A smile lingers on my lips as I open the door and give a bit of a wave as he heads out, smiling back to me.

"See you later, Smokey!" I respond and chuckle when he almost runs into someone before closing the door. A breath leaves me as my smile stays and I go to get myself ready, happily finding myself having enough time to grab something to eat at the café next to work.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Life has been as it always has been, Smoker seeming to find time to suggest him getting takeout and meet me at my home by six. I had made sure to mention it as it had been early on in the day and I flourished to Shanks about it. He had been happy we worked out and fully supported us, finding him to be good for me. It always made me flush, but never deny it as Smoker opened doors for me and had been ever patient with me. Hell, Smoker was even there for my late nights calls of break downs from a spontaneous nightmare and would console me. He showed me so many things and I couldn't have asked for more from anyone else.

Humming happily, I make it to my apartment and had my keys out. The key slid in perfectly and I opened it with ease like usual and chirped, "I'm home, Smokey!" I easily got my keys out and closed the door, hearing it latch behind me to lock automatically.

Glancing to the living room, I see take out on the coffee table still stacked with forks on top. The television is on, showing some random game show and I figured he was waiting for me, having a small giggle come out. I went into the kitchen, easily taking my belt off and discarding it to the table as his stuff is there as well, besides his gun like usual since he keeps it on himself and to bed. We would put it all away later, but I let my gun, cuffs, and badge rest to the wooden surface. I figured he was in the bathroom and couldn't hear me well enough, so I moved to bolt the door. We should be staying in all night, him usually staying over when we have a date night, and I happily take shoes off before moving down the hall.

"Did you want to watch a movie, Smokey?!" I ask up, thinking he could hear me better as I draw closer to the bedroom and get the cracked door open. I feel myself stiffen and my heart dropping as I grip to the door frame. " _Smoker_!" I about scream his name, bursting into the room and going up to the body leaning against the bed with blood covering his chest. Falling to knees, I crawl the small distance, cringing at the blood soaking into my pants. "S-Smoker! Smoker!" I shout up his name as I am moving his head slightly to get fingers to his neck and almost  _gagged_. Pulling my hand back, blood coated darkly on my tan skin and I didn't want to remember feeling the deep gash in his neck, knowing that is where all the blood is coming from. A strangled cry leaves me as I check his wrist instead, by some off chance, and come up with the terrifying reality I wanted to avoid.

_Smoker was dead_.

I bring my hand up, my forearm resting to my mouth as I try to hold back my inner turmoil. No, this was not the time to cry, I had to find out what happened, call the department and then Shanks or Benn. I stumble to get up as I try to be a little more aware, but it was unnecessary as turn to leave the bedroom and stopping as gleaming green eyes are staring to me. My heart lurches in panic, thundering rapidly at the sight before me, and I feel everything coming back at the mere sight of him.

" _Acey_! I missed you so much!" The tone is showing joy and I can't stop my body from trembling.

"Why are  _you_  here?!" I ask in surprise as I try to back away and he steps in the room more. No blood is on him, but doesn't mean anything.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're here to pick you up, right, love?" The last question is met with my back pressing into something and I stiffen in fear.

"Of course, yoi." The voice lingers from behind me, having my breath hitch as I jerk forward to get away, but a hand grips my arm. I let my fight senses come into play, turning as I try to punch the man behind me and knew he would easily avoid it.

Evading those blue eyes, I was able to slip out of his grip and notice the blood on his clothing and arms. Those bloody hands hold out and I feel my breathing quicken as I try to think of a way to escape. Though, I notice that the door was a clear sign of my only option and not wanting to miss my chance—I quickly shift in a run, avoiding the hands reaching out. I stumble to the kitchen to grab my phone and gun, freezing in the middle of the room as both are missing. Shaky breaths leave me as I shift to leave, but blue eyes find me from the doorway closest to the front door, gun in hand as he lazily looks to me with arms crossing.

"Now, baby," I am tensing horribly while turning to face those haunting green eyes and try not to break down from the sickening sweet smile. "I don't want you getting hurt. Just calm down and come home, we got a nice place now. It has  _plenty_  of space for us to live happily and with no one to bother us." He mentions while I can feel all these years seeming like it was for nothing as I felt so defenseless on my own.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" I ask with eyes stinging and try to steady my breathing as he is moving closer.

"You need to be loved properly." The words come out as if it was the most obvious thing and I jerk away as he gets too close. Feet still trail up to me as I lightly stumble back to find the wall and by the feel of blue eyes, I couldn't find myself to fight the man before me. Hands are finding my face and I broke with a shaky breath, whining in protest. "Shh, baby, I got you now…" A hand moves away and the one that lingers is rubbing a thumb on my cheek and I try to find the strength to punch him away, but the fear stemming from the past is stronger. A sharp pain finds my neck quickly and whatever it had been was gone before I could move hands to stop him. My vision blurred as I use hands to try and push him away.

"N-No… no,  _not again_ …" The pleads are leaving me as I feel legs give out and I was left to slide down the wall. Hands cup my face to have me look into green eyes and could only let the tears leave me as that smile fuzzes in my vision.

"Let's get you home, Acey."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Eat up, baby." A spoon finds in my mouth as I am trying not to cry, arms stuck in the binds across my chest. Green eyes are sparkling in delight of my cooperation, even though I am trembling and trying not to choke on whimpers. "See, we will get back into our old routine…" He mentions while bringing up another spoon full and I let trembling lips open for it.

Waking up with Sabo holding me really had made me cry and I had been shaking because he was trying to soothe me. There was no way I wanted to be in this situation again, but here I was in some home they have claimed and holding me captive again. The memories from the time before are like a burning reminder that made my arms give a dreadful tingling. I didn't have much fight this time around, still lingering from the traumatization the first time and the fact that they had killed Smoker.

"You are being so good," a hand cups my cheek with a thumb rubbing reassuringly and I let eyes drop to look towards the ground. A soft whimper leaves me as the hand moves to have fingers brushing through my hair, lingering on the verge of tears again. "Don't cry, baby. You are almost done eating and them I am going to give you a nice warm bath. Then, since you are doing so good, we can sit on the couch together and watch tv. Sounds good, right?" Everything he was saying eats away at me as I can slowly feel myself give in with a shaky nod. It pleases him, sending a smile to brighten his face and rubbing to my face more. "So good, Acey!"

There was nothing more than me wanting out of this situation, my fear grounding me and my strong will trying to break through, but not making any progress right now. I had let him clean me, dressing me easily with underwear and pants as he put cuffs on my wrists this time for being 'good'. Some hope wells in me at the thought of escaping, but I didn't try anything until I know more about my surroundings. I knew Marco wasn't home, but doesn't mean anything as I wouldn't doubt Sabo was just as insane as the other. I would try to, when I was ready to, escape when it is just Sabo and get myself as far away as possible.

For now, I have to cringe in place, letting Sabo do as he wants. Like how he gets us on the couch, my back being placed against his chest as our legs are out on the ottoman. A hand threads through my dark hair as I can hear slight hums on occasions as hands can't keep off me. It seems even with the therapy, his unhealthy obsession for me stayed and they had found each other again. I wasn't sure on how they let all this sly by, the authorities I mean, since they were supposed to be kept separated. Now, they have killed my lover and taken me away again to who knows where this time.

"I missed you, baby." His face nuzzles into my neck as arms gripped around my waist under my arms. A cringe is on me, keeping my breathing as steady as I can get it and tried to ignore those fingers gripping into my skin.

_Shanks, please find me again._

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Welcome home, love!" The voice chirps by my ear as I begrudgingly let eyes notice the other man return after a few days of just Sabo being here. Blue eyes flicker at me, noticing how I was curled in his lover's lap with only handcuffs on. A lingering look is there, a mixture of approval of probably me not resisting and that he would be watching me, not believing I was fully submitting myself yet.

"I am finally back, yoi." Marco lets eyes show passion towards his lover with a smile and comes into the room.

"Acey has been so good!" A hand begins petting my hair from Sabo and I tremble at sign of affection. "Let's me feed him and bathe him with no issues!" He is overly happy, arm around my waist tightening and I clench my jaw at the interaction while keeping eyes away from those sharp blue eyes.

"That's good to hear," Marco mentions while I notice one of his hands come closer to me and threads fingers through my hair. A small whimper leaves me and tried to make myself be small. Marco is leaning to kiss at Sabo, I can tell by the noises and soon Sabo is nuzzling into my hair.

"This time, I get to have you fully, baby." A hand lines along my cheek and I try not to shake at the thoughts of what he means. "But we have to make sure we are back into our routine! Though I can already tell this time will be better!" A small chuckle leaves him happily and I cringe while trying to stay still, feeling a hand grip into my hip as he holds me firmly.

"We need to talk later, love." Marco mentions seriously and I can tell it's not for my ears.

"Of course! After I bathe, Acey!" A hand moved to grip at my inner thigh and I let out a shaky breath, trying not to think of his touches being ever daring this time. "Do you want to help too?" Sabo asks to the other and I notice blue eyes gleaming to me before smirking.

"Sure, anything you want." The agreement brings a cheer from Sabo and hands grip more as he pulls me back to relax, the television playing some series about vampires or other. "Let me put my things away, yoi. Then I will come down to join you." Marco mentions while walking off, getting a chirp of a reply from the man holding me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was evident Marco had mentioned something important as I had been basically bound up and a piece of tape over my mouth after a week. They stuck me into the literal  _floor_  in the living room and I had been nervous that the floor could cave. Sabo had made triple sure that the floor wouldn't cave on me, Marco mentioning they wouldn't want that anyways. So they left me down here, mentioning of someone coming by and I knew with a slight nudge of my head, as my arms are bound and feet just barely fitting, that the wood of the floor wouldn't move.

Over the week I had been bathed by both, Marco seeming to enjoy it as he would wash my hair and brush my teeth. One day they actually filled the large bath tub up and had us all in it, making me nervous and tense the whole time as Sabo had gripped onto me possessively while leaning back into Marco, knowing the latter's hands had lingered on me too. It was as if Marco had over time found the same interest as his insane boyfriend and started delving into it as well. The touching stayed away from intimate areas, but I knew they were giving so many signs at the pawing being  _close_  to those forbidden areas.

A muffled noise is heard, like talking before it was getting louder into the living room.  _"Do show me around,"_  a women's voice sounds with her heels clipping the floor and I realized what this was. They had to of been set up for inspections, meaning the system is aware of them together again.

" _Of course, we are trying to settle still, but everything is getting in order."_  Sabo comments while leading the women and I notice them going through the living room near me. There was nothing I could do, but grit my teeth and clench my eyes shut. I am trapped and couldn't do anything without something happening to the women or me as punishment.

Every word leaving her, even when muffled, hurt to hear as it was like salvage was  _right there_ , but yet so far away. They gave her a tour and invited her into the living room to have a drink, she stayed for while talking with them and asking questions. She even delved into the topic of me, Sabo asking who she was talking about and having to be 'reminded' on who I was to give a noise of acknowledgement. They were pretending that they would never do something like that again, wanting to live happily together and how Sabo mentioned of him getting into writing officially as he had already published a book while in prison.

I felt the enclosed space making my chest clench and I try to breathe calmly, the claustrophobia starting to build up rapidly at the first realization of my situation. Shaky breaths fill me, eyes stinging as I feel panicked, wanting out of here and could only about cry when the woman finally decided to part. It still felt like forever and I had eyes closed, listening for them to close the door as the sound is barely there with my blood roaring in my ears. Trembles are leaving me while I notice they linger for a while as if clearing things and I let out hurried breaths through my nose, whimpers following as they basically ignored me.

After I let out the soft whimpers, someone finally moved to me, moving things while I open eyes before cringing from the light seeping in. As its removed, I feel myself trying to breathe for the open air and a hand rips the tape from my mouth. A startled noise leaves me in a strained cry from the short moment of pain, but I start gulping down the air. The feel of a hand is petting through my hair and I fully focus to realize it's Marco watching me with a smirk.

"You did good, yoi." The praise sends a sting to my chest and I am shakily trying to calm down. Hands are moving to begin pulling me out, bringing me to sit on the wood floor, my body leaning against him as I am shaking.

"Oh, baby," Sabo starts out as he comes in and he brings a glass over to me. I take the water that he starts helping tip the glass and I greedily drank from it. "We didn't want to put you down there, but it's for the best." The words have me cringing, but continue to drink as I let all of it fill me. After getting the last bit, he pulls it away as I take in calming breaths and feel a hand begin to run fingers through my hair, knowing it was Marco as I see Sabo's holding the glass. "Let's get you comfy…" A smile shows on Sabo at the mentioning and Marco is already on picking me up as I am kept bound. I am settled onto the couch, Sabo immediately snuggling against me with arms gripping, but moves a hand along my arm. "We will take the binds off in a few minutes, Acey. You were so good and being good ends with prizes, right, love?" The question has me gaze over to Marco as he had the rug go back over the spot I had been.

"Of course, maybe some ice cream?" The inquiry lingers as he comes up and I am a bit startled at such a mention.

"Oh! That sounds good! We have a lot of flavors!" Sabo cheers while shifting to bring me close to him, hand moving to have my head back as I look up to him. "What's your favorite, baby?" The question has me swallow thickly and notice him smiling with curiosity.

"C-Cookies'n'Cream…" I whisper and he seems to brighten up at my answer.

"That's Marco's favorite too!" He mentions and I notice the mentioned man come into view with a look to me. It makes me nervous, wanting to hide away, but Sabo keeps me in place.

"I'll eat an-anything…" I quickly speak in a soft tone, not sure if Marco would be upset to share with me and I notice a smirk lingering on Marco.

"Since it's my ice cream then I will feed him this time." The words show an underlining manner and those blue eyes gleam in amusement.

"Ah? Really?!" Sabo is grinning, seeming happy on whatever he has discovered before he expresses it. "I'm so happy you are warming up to Acey!"

"Possibly," Marco merely mentions before moving out of sight, probably to the kitchen. My heart is racing from the way this all scares me, not wanting them both obsessed with me. "Let me grab us all a bowl, yoi."

"Love you~!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

_What is this?_

The questions swarm me as I woke up in the extra room with someone else, about middle-aged, in the room looking to me with wide eyes in fear. They are gagged and bound more tightly than my arms handcuffed in front of me. I give a soft groan as I move along the wall, trying to figure out what exactly happened, but not liking the plastic on the floor, hearing it crinkle as the other captive is moving on it nervously. I don't move, tilting my head as I soon notice the door open and the opening is away from me.

"Oh! You are awake!" The voice is Sabo and his head soon peeks around the door to view to me with a grin. "So is Acey!" I look to him in confusion on what exactly is going on and why there is another man in here. "Let me go get Marco!" The door closes and I feel everything flare through me nervously, not liking the situation and I gaze to the captive who is watching me. Noises leave him in muffles, brown eyes shining in fear as black hair is matted, and I wonder who exactly this person was that got caught up in this.

The door opens and Marco easily walks in before closing the door. I notice as he glances to us both with a smirk and the other guy is shaking with whimpers. When Marco moves his arm, the opposite hand I couldn't see shows a simple knife—maybe four inches in length. I swallow thickly while pulling legs up to my body more as I remain quiet and wait to see what happens.

"Today we are playing a game," he starts up and I am trying to understand this all. "I'm going to let you both fight your way out, yoi." My eyes widen as he soon flickers his gaze onto me, seeing a gleam there that I wasn't aware of. "Whoever wins gets to leave, simple." The words weigh heavily on me, knowing that was absolute  _bullshit_ , but notice as the other guy gives nods. I am shocked to see he actually believes it, but I guess I would too if I hadn't been with them for a while now. A key is tossed my direction, noticing it for the handcuffs and Marco tosses the knife in the middle of the room while pointing to me. "Don't move yet." The order has me stay in place, only grabbing the key to begin on my handcuffs, not wanting to be at a disadvantage.

Marco had easily got the other undone, holding him still as I finally got my handcuffs undone and set them to the side. I hardly move, seeing as those brown eyes from some middle-aged man glared in determination at me. In a way, I pity him for actually thinking he would get out of this situation since he has seen their faces, not to mention possibly where they live. There is shifting as Marco glances to me with a dancing gleam in those blue eyes, making my stomach curl in confusion on what exactly he had planned and what the flickering emotion is.

"Go for it, yoi." The other man had leapt as soon as the hand released him, diving in stumbles to the knife, but I didn't move. I watch him as he grabs the knife with a hand soon pulling the gag down and panting as a crazed look is to me.

"I'm going home! I have a family! Kids!" The guy tells me, feeling like a slap in the face since he was deciding his life was better than mine.

"And how is it okay to kill me then?" I ask bluntly as he is on knees, but moves to get on feet and staggers lightly.

"I have a high career, many people to return to! I can't die here!" The words spill from him, making me frown as he was dictating fully on how he was basically more important than me.

"What if I have all that too?" I ask as he grows closer and I have a hand on the ground near the handcuffs.

"I doubt it, you don't look too important to society." The way he says it has me tensing, realization hitting me on the fact that a  _lot_ of people thought of me like that. "I'll be sure to send my condolences to your family once they file you as dead." My chest tightens in disgust and I watch as he moves quickly to dive at me with an enraged yell. I shift out of the way, letting him smack into the wall and swiftly grabbing handcuffs to begin apprehending the man, hands behind his back to lock them together, the knife forgotten somewhere to the ground near us.

"Unluckily for you I was a cop and could land a blue blood mongrel like you as if you were trash." I sneer while kneeling into his back and hear him give whimpers and pleads. It's disgusting to hear him bargaining for life when he just basically tried to kill me while completely disregarding my life. I notice as Marco is there picking up the knife and coming over to me, making me tense as the blade moves near my face. I don't resist, knowing better, and he leans against my back.

"Someone has to win." Marco mentions while he got my hands to grip to the handle and I am shaking while trying to pull hands away, being scrunched against his body.

"N-No! I can't kill him! He did nothing!" I claim as hands are gripping mine to the handle and holding it up with the blade down.

"He just tried to kill you, yoi." The words have me cringing and noticing the guy under me wiggling to try and get free.

"Don't kill me! Please! Please! I just want to go home!" The guy is hollering with cries and I am trying to focus on not letting the hands move mine down.

"He basically lowered you down in an instant… claiming you were  _nothing_  by just one look at you." Marco whispers in my ear and I grit teeth while giving a low growl.

"You did too…" I about snarl out and those hands on mine move along my arms in a soothing manner.

"That's because you were  _disobedient_  and needed to settle. Look now, being so good and getting so many praises, yoi. Doesn't that feel nice?" The words linger like honey dripping along my skin, so sickeningly sweet and I know anything out of line ends with punishment. My mind reels in the fact that they don't hurt me as long as I am good, being good gives no pain to me.

_No, he's trying to play me._

"I won't! I don't care if he thought me lower! We are in a life or death situation! Anyone would want to live from your sick and twisted humor!" I bite out and a hand grips mine before the knife is driven into my thigh. A cry leaves me, senses flaring in high alert and I begin shaking as I try to focus.

"Bad," the comment leaves him while the hand on mine that has the knife taps a finger to my knuckles. "Try again, Ace." My lips tremble as I flicker a gaze down to the man beneath me, who is crying from the predicament he is in.

"No!" I state again firmly, not going to give in to this sick game. My hand is gripped before the knife is moved again and I can't resist as it drives into my thigh in a new spot. A shaky cry leaves me from the pain, not being able to move from his overbearing weight still to my back. My body is quivering, pain throbbing and my senses are slightly clouded as I try to get it at bay. I am not given that moment as the knife is moved again, having me cry out painfully and my hand had slipped from it, trying to grab at his arm as he moves it again. "S-Stop! Stop!" I try to get out as tears are falling along my cheeks, the blade coming down to a new spot three more times before leaving it in place.

"What is it, Ace?" The voice curls in my ear in expectation and I am letting out choked sobs as hands are shakily holding his arm.

"N-No more, please…" I feel so damaged, not wanting to give in, but it  _hurt_ so much.

"Then you follow through, yoi."

"But I don't w-want to win," I tell him and quickly continue while holding his arm in place. "I  _know_  I am not leaving, why should I win?" The hand relaxes as he lets out a hum before a low chuckle.

"I meant out of this room, so you wouldn't have to view the dead body any longer." Marco comments, having me realize the full extent of this all is basically another test on me. It's a trial to see if I understand my situation and placing on how I should obey him. The guy under me seems to understand a little bit on what is going on, now comprehending on the fact he wasn't really going to leave this situation and lets a broken cry leave him. "Now," my hand is moved back on the knife as he slowly pulls it from my leg, making me whimper. "Let's finish this, like a good boy." The hand gripping mine holds up the bloody knife and I want to protest. A hand grips to my wounded thigh, giving a painful reminder and I am shaking. "Just relax, yoi. Close your eyes." I stare to our hands before letting my body do as he asks, shifting my head to turn away with eyes squeezed shut. I relax my restraint and immediately met with him driving it down.

A painful scream leaves the man under me, having me giving soft cries and can't stop the fresh new tears. The guy gives sputtering pleads as Marco keeps moving our hands, driving the weapon multiple times into the guy, hearing him cough out with blood no doubt. I keep eyes closed, feeling as my injured thigh is pulled away and closer to Marco, him making a humming as his head rests next to mine. As the knife drives back down for who knows how many times, he stops and I notice the silence lingering.

"Go ahead and open your eyes, Ace." I cringe before slowly opening my eyes to see the blood caking the entirety of the man's back and along my hand and forearm. "I had to move your leg because we can't have his tainted blood infecting you." The words come out as I am finally able to release the knife and I am dragged away from the body. The man's wrists are bruised from the handcuffs and my weight, but it doesn't matter as the guy wasn't moving and with how many times he was stabbed, it would be a miracle if he was alive. "Let's get you cleaned up, yoi."

It was a blur getting to the bathroom, sitting in the tub so they can clean me, Sabo commenting that I did good on not getting in too much trouble. It had made me terrified at the thought of what would have happened if I continued to defy Marco, where he would have stabbed me next. I could only let them clean me, Marco rinsing off in the sink before touching me so I wouldn't get dirtier. Sabo was tentative as always and I had shakenly accepted the pain medication hand fed to me by Marco as he gave soothing pets through my hair.

"It's good you understand you won't be leaving…" Blue eyes dance in delight at my acceptance of not going anywhere and I feel myself wanting to cry at the way I really have kept falling. Water is given to me carefully to drink and Sabo is starting to bandage my thigh with soft hums.

"He's becoming such a good boy, love." Sabo comments happily while I notice a smirk playing on Marco.

"That he is, yoi."

**-o-o-o-o-**

There is a soft noise near me, my fogged mind trying to pull out of that hazy state. As I hear another noise, the movement becomes clear and I suddenly wish I was asleep at hearing the sound behind me. I was aware of the sounds being that of  _moans_  and soft chants of Marco's name. My body tenses as I squeeze eyes shut, trying not to move as I ignore the sound, letting the last bit of haziness have its way with my mind.

The remaining of their time is a blur as I had slurred back to that blissful fuzzy state before noticing how they had moved. Arms were around me, pulling me closer to a body, feeling as skin presses along me before hands were shifting me. A small whimper leaves me at the jostling of my thigh and let him do as he wanted with little protest. Being brought into a chest, I barely opened eyes to notice scarring along the left side that went along his shoulder and tricep in blotches. Staring for a moment, I couldn't resist the weariness and the way warmth filled me. I shift a little before rubbing into him, not bothered by the scarring at all and he tenses before relaxing.

"My good baby," a hand begins combing through my hair, getting out tangles as I breathe softly. "We love you so much, Acey. I can't wait until you let us fully have you." The words continue as I am lulling to sleep and can't help the clenching in my chest.

_I don't understand…_

**-o-o-o-o-**

They took care of me, helping me to heal as I didn't fight anything and couldn't help to think on the encounter with that man. He saw me just as the system did when I lost Dadan, a worthless being with nothing to live for. The only person when I was younger had been Dadan, which she had her few brothers, though they weren't related. We had all lost her, them not wanting to step up to take me in and let the system have me instead. From there I had been treated like shit, no one wanting me because I was older and had that 'air' around me of being a  _nuisance_.

It was never clear to me on why people saw me like that, but they did and it had always been that way. I got sneered and scoffed at through my teenager years, knowing I didn't have long before they just kicked me out. Once you turn eighteen, they were allowed to kick you out of the home with no consequences because you are labeled as an 'adult'. I had worked hard when I was seventeen to get a place at the police station, not caring if I was just a rookie or did the crappiest job. It would mean I could provide for myself, give myself shelter with my little crappy apartment and pass by with bare minimum of food needed.

Shanks had tried making friends with me after a few months, getting sent to upstairs to deliver papers to them. He said I looked to be a great kid, making me snap at him for calling me such a thing and then leaving. He didn't give up, continuing to find me and bringing by food. I had told him after him saving me that I had appreciated everything he did for me. When torn away to be basically isolated in this torture, I started to take it all in once free. Shanks and Benn had provided so much for me when I had finally been able to try and get my life in order.

The only thing I could feel now is that they shouldn't bother with me because as those people said before; I am nothing but a nuisance. They could live happily together, not have to bother with an adult like me that should have their life together. If anything, I stood between them and full happiness. I was nothing but an inconvenience, I shouldn't have ever thought I could belong with them. They have each other and I let an innocent man get killed for no reason at all. I shouldn't have tried, I shouldn't have bothered with getting my life together. I should have known better that life would never let me be happy. As those people saw me, I am nothing worthwhile, I am nothing to being interested in.

"Come on… eat, baby." I lay along the couch with my head resting to a pillow on Sabo's lap and let eyes flicker to his face. A worried gaze is there as he is holding up a grape, trying to get some in me. "What's the matter, Acey?" He asks while putting the grape to the bowl on the end table and I shift a little before getting to my side, ignoring the throbbing in my leg. My eyes linger to his chest as I can feel my body being numb and a curling in my stomach.

"I don't deserve to live…" I whisper and can only try to keep myself from falling apart. "I'm just a nuisance… I-I just get in the way…" The words spill from me as it felt like a stab to my heart at how  _true_  they were. " _I've always been nothing_ …" I strain on my sentence as I begin shaking and I notice as he begins pulling on me to be closer to him so he can grip me in a firm hold.

"That's not true, Ace. You mean so much to us and we want to give you a better life." Sabo speaks out softly as I cringe and feel myself choking. The words sound so sincere and I didn't know what to believe anymore. I want to be loved, I don't want to be a bother and ruin everything.

"S-Sabo," I whimper while gripping to him, seeking solace as I let tears roll down my cheeks, being helped to bury my face into his neck.

"I'm here, baby."

"Sabo," I say again as I grip hands to his shirt and let out a shaky sob. "Sabo,  _Sabo_ , I don't want to be left alone…!" All my inner fears flare to life, showing to him as he holds me with a hand brushing through my hair and he is rocking me.

"Just let us love you."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo easily let me adjust, carrying me when I needed to move rooms, whether from the bed to the couch or to the bathroom. I nervously delved into being relaxed into Sabo's hold, enjoying the attention being given and the soft praises coming from him. Marco had been gone for a few days, something to do with work he was doing and I knew Sabo missed him. I paid no mind to the wandering fingers tracing along my hipbone and would hold onto him. No handcuffs had been needed and I felt myself starting to block out everything from before. Being good brought good, it was simple enough to understand that I should just follow as they say, they knew best after all.

The door of the home opens and Sabo is moving to get me relaxed against the back of the couch. Watching him walk over, Marco comes around to the opening and immediately feathering kisses to eager lips. "Welcome home, love!" Sabo greets while gripping to him and giving more kisses, me just watching as it seemed so nice to be in love. Smoker had been that way with me, more in a subtle way though, but I guess that was expected since I hadn't wanted anything too much at the time. Seeing Sabo react like that had me desire to interact like that with someone, but restrained myself as I notice Sabo moving away. "Let me get you something to eat!"

Marco watches the other leave before moving to pull off shoes and I watch him from my spot. As he gets them set to the side, he comes in with a look to me and this feeling stirs in me. "W-Welcome home, Marco." I tell him, a little hesitant and he pauses near me with a glance before smirking. A hand begins petting through my hair, having me tense and take it in.

"I'm back, Ace. Have you been good, yoi?" The question follows as blue eyes gleam in an approving way, flaring even more as I give a nod. "That's a good boy." He tells me while leaning and giving a kiss to my cheek before moving away to go into the kitchen.

Sabo begins chattering about something as I sit on the couch, calming myself and feeling a little pride swell at the look Marco gave me. It has been the best look he has given me so far, knowing I was doing something right especially with the touch upon my cheek. I felt the stir to make sure I keep myself good, maybe that's where my own happiness will derive from. They came back into the living room, Marco shifting me to the middle cushion as I had been near an edge and they sat on either side of me with food.

"Acey has been the best!" Sabo praises while holding onto me with a hand cupping my face and I want to feel more, but make sure to keep at bay. A hand finds my thigh, making me tense before noticing it start a soothing action that has me relaxing again. Lips are feathering to my temple, my chest clenching, but accepting every bit of it as more praises. "Have some food, baby!" I notice a roll brought to my mouth and I lean to bite into it, bringing a hand up to help support it. He let me have it, both my hands grasping into the soft bread as I begin eating it all.

"I will help with changing his bandage later, yoi." Marco mentions as I shift to view to him as his hand is rubbing to my thigh. "You will be able to walk around soon, but we don't want it getting worse." The comment comes out, having me stiffly nod in understanding and he smirks to that before going back to his sandwich.

"Have some more, Acey!" I turn back to Sabo as he is handing more food over and I accept it all, eating with no protest.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Walking down to the kitchen, I wanted to surprise them with coffee in the morning. My hands get to work on the coffeemaker, remembering how Marco does it when he is home, bringing the coffee and creamer out with sugar. There is a slight throbbing in my leg, but I mostly ignore it as I set out to do this. Getting water in the pot, I carefully pour it where it needs to go along with getting a coffee filter, being sure only one was there.

The two have been ever caring of me, the memories of before being barricaded back in my mind to never visit again. I would be good, they like when I am good and give praises with pets that make me feel warm. The stirring in me grows as I enjoy their attention, even as Marco starts to give more feathering kisses to my cheeks like Sabo does. Embraces that leave me tingling and the way hands rub along me gently, I couldn't deny any of that.

"Two tablespoons…" I mutter as I get the coffee grounds into the filter and set it to the side. My hands pause as I glance around a bit, trying to remember what is added to tone down the bitterness. Shifting, I go to the spices cabinet to gaze in, feeling uncertain on what needs to go next and noticing my anxiety rising. "Something else… there's something else…" I mutter nervously as I went ahead to grab their mugs to take them over to the coffee maker. Looking in the above cabinet with the usual coffee stuff, there is only filters and a small little jar with what seems to be salt or sugar, though I had already pulled out the sugar. I carefully grab it and open it to sniff it, noticing it to be salt. Confusion fills me, thinking this was it, but also not sure.

A pressure is along my back and then a hand comes around to the jar, "a pinch of salt for the bitterness." The voice fills my ear thickly and gets the salt with the coffee grounds before closing the top. I carefully close the jar while shifting slightly, noticing I was trapped between him and the counter.

"I-I was trying to help," I speak out nervously with my head tilted and an arm wraps around my waist. "You both like coffee, I was going to be back." I continue, thinking how I could be in trouble and I hear a soft hushing in my ear.

"You did good, yoi…" A little relief finds me when Marco finally replied with his lips near my ear. "You should go back up to bed, though. Sabo thought you got lost." The mentioning has me nod before he carefully moves me to be facing the kitchen. "Next time, at least let me know…" He comments while the arm releases me and I turn to look to him with a nod.

"S-Sorry, I just…" The words are slightly trembling and a hand begins petting through my hair as he gives a smirk. The hand moves to cup along my cheek, thumb rubbing as he shifts to give a few feathered kisses to my other cheek.

"Good boy, now go upstairs." Marco merely says and I nod while going back up to the bedroom carefully.

Getting back to the bedroom, I enter the doorway with a look to see Sabo sitting up with wide eyes. Relief shows on him while beginning to relax as he smiles to me with hands out to signal me closer and I move over to him. "There you are, baby. I was worried!" He claims while I am dragged into the bed, my legs next to his as I am to my back and he is on his side to gaze down at me.

"I tried doing coffee… s-since you both do every morning…" I tell him while shifting with my head tilted and gazing up to him. "I almost had it… just the salt part confused me…"

"You are such a good boy." Sabo praises with a hand petting along my face into my hair and I indulge with a tilt of my head so he could continue. "Just let someone know next time, 'kay? I was worried you could have been hurt." He tells me with a slight frown and I nod quickly, receiving a smile from him as he leans to press kisses to my forehead. I shift, leaning more into it and delving into the feeling swarming my senses. The hand from my head moves to trail along my hip and I tense a little nervously at the action. "I'm not going to hurt you, Acey." The words leave him as fingers shift down to my pants and grip to him with a shaky breath.

My mind was back and forth on wanting to be touched and denying it ruthlessly. I try to calm myself, feeling as fingers shift along the clothing before hooking his thumb. Lips press along my forehead and I shift to look up to him, not able to express my turmoil as a mouth is on mine. My head is shifted by his arm as I squeeze eyes shut trying to figure out what to do. The hand slips under my clothes, having me jerk forward and he easily grips to my butt cheek while pulling me full against him. I can't pull my lips away, his moving with mine, so I begin to let myself try to engage as well. After a moment, he pulls his lips away to let me breathe raggedly, breath soon hitching as he grips and I am nervous.

"S-Sabo," I start up his name in a raspy tone and trying to figure out why my body was growing hot with him.

"Don't worry, baby. I wouldn't do everything at once, I want you to stay comfortable." He tells me while keeping me against him, viewing down to me with a smile. "They're new sensations for you, I know that can be scary and I absolutely will take my time to fully make you mine." Sabo speaks lowly with his smile turning into a smirk, making me tremble while giving a whimper.

True to his word, he didn't press anymore, but I realized my body was growing used to his touches. Before, I would be filled with disgust, but now I was melting and craving more. I am meant to be here, to forget my turmoil from what had happened when I had been rebellious. As long as I stay good, only good things come in return and this was part of it. Plus, Sabo has been nothing but loving and catering to me. There was so much into this and I understood that once I give in, let him have me all, that it will only get better.

_I was meant to be their lover, there is no other explanation._


End file.
